


Wedding Ties

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Family Fluff, Multi, POV Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: I stand in front of you adjusting your tie. You have a wide smile on your face, your eyes are filled with such happiness and such joy.It's everything I’ve ever wanted for my little brother. And now you have it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wedding Ties

I stand in front of you adjusting your tie. You have a wide smile on your face, your eyes are filled with such happiness and such joy. 

It's everything I’ve ever wanted for my little brother. And now you have it. 

I dust off your shoulders patting them, pulling you into a hug. In the hug, there are silent words. Telling you, I’m glad you are happy, we made it.

Remembering the first time you ran into my arms while I taught you to walk. How you made me hold you after you found out about the monsters. All the pain we went through running between us, but also all the happy moments as brothers. 

The silly jokes we played on each other. Shooting off fireworks on the 4th of July. Going out for beers and burgers with Cas, all of your coughing to disrupt our longing stares. Every moment afterward. 

”Ready Sammy” my voice wavers, but there is so much joy and pride it's almost too much to bear. 

”Of course” you laugh, trying to calm your ever-growing nerves. But I know everything will be just fine. 

You love her and she loves you, this day you won't ever forget. 

I go back to stand in my position my hand linked with Cas. All eyes on you and the music started playing and all eyes shift. I glance to see your beautiful bride Elieen. She is smiling from ear to ear covered in white. Led by Claire throwing out flower petals. I look at her only for a moment because I want to look back to see you happy. 

Tears are budding in the corner of your eyes, pure love and bliss as you watch her walk down the aisle. You throw your head back smiling with such happiness. 

I feel my heart swell with euphoria for you. Tears also in my eyes, but Cas’s grip keeping them at bay. 

Part of me always knew you would be the first to get married. It was just who you are, you can see the light at the end of the tunnel. You brought me along with you. 

Jack walks down the aisle holding the rings in the palm of his hand. Just like we showed him to. 

Holding the rings outstretched both you and Elieen take them laughing at Jack. 

Your voice breaks as you say your vows, hand’s shaking as you sign them. She's crying now too signing hers back. The whole ceremony filled with immense peace something I've never felt before. 

There aren't very many people, but the people who are there are the ones that count. Jody, Donna, the girls, Garth. Eileen's remaining family and friends. Plus a few other people we came to know. 

”You may now kiss the bride,” the minister says, you are shaking so much you can hardly cup her face. 

I look over to Cas when you and Elieen kiss, he’s smiling too, with tears in his eyes. 

Cas has become your brother too. One day soon he would become your brother for real. 

I squeeze his hand tighter, his engagement ring pressing into my skin. At that moment I know we will have something just as happy as you have. 

Except you will be the one adjusting my tie asking me ”Are you, ready Dean” 

”I’ve been ready for a long time” I'll say as you walk back to your position holding hands with your wife. 

I'll watch with an even more elated sense of joy just as you felt. As I watch Cas walk down the aisle, a little white flower on his trenchcoat.

The piano playing the flowing music. I think I'll blackout for a second just because of the overwhelming happiness. 

Love surrounding me as the rest of the world falls away and it's just me and Cas. But I know you'll be looking at me with joy and pride. Happy that I found peace too.

Watching our smiles, our declarations, and finally our kiss. When the minister tells us ”You may now kiss.”

I will lean down to Cas and place a long sweet kiss on his lips and all of the pieces will click together. We will have the happiness to last a lifetime. 

I watch you break away from Elieen, my baby brother all grown up. 

This is the start of our future, without pain and without hurt. Just you happy with Elieen having your own children, a boy Bobby and a girl Charlie. Cas and I are happy with Jack as our son. 

That's what I imagine when I dare dream, a life where I see my brother married, and I get to be with the one I love. But for now, there’s only pain and our oncoming battle with Chuck. And the agonizing reality that we will never get that life because we aren't in a tunnel. We are in a collapsed cave with no way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and have been adjusting it for a bit but I’m hitting writers block on my other ideas so I decided to fix this one and post it. Feel free to give me some ideas it would be appreciated. Thanks for reading and as always Stay Strong and Keep Fighting. - Makenna Sweets


End file.
